cartoonmania320fandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Littlemore (character)
This article is about the character, you may be looking for the creator. Matthew Littlemore is the main character of CartoonMania. He is an animator that lives in a 100-story house with 320 of his characters. He is shown to have a very bad temper and can get literally explosive if provoked enough. He is loosely based on the creator of the same name. Appearance Matthew is a Caucasian Male with squiggly black hair. He wears an orange shirt, bright yellow pants and magenta shoes. Biography Matthew lives in a house with all 320 of his characters. He is prone to getting extremely angry. Relationships Lucifer Killingsworth Matthew and Lucifer were classmates in middle school. During an art contest with a 10K cash prize, Matthew discovered that Lucifer was attempting to cheat by printing out an exact copy of the Mona Lisa instead of putting in any work. Lucifer ended up being disqualified and Matthew won the contest and the prize. In CartoonMania: The Movie, Lucifer is sent by Mr. Rage's animation studio to inspect Matthew, however, Matthew is unaware that it is Lucifer at the time. Lucifer secretly attempts to sabotage Matthew's animation career by trying to get rid of his characters. Ryan Ryan is one of Matthew's characters. Ryan will frequently make fun of Matthew or make sarcastic comments at his expense, which causes the two to bicker with each other often. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Slapstick (debut) * Auditions * Copyright * I'm All Ears * They Don't Call Him Wacky Quacky For Nothing * Unprotected * Twelve Days Of Christmas * Sandwich * Prank * Handle With Scare * Doorbell * Twister * Xmas Marks The Spot * Countdown * Poor Direction Sense * I Am Happy * Sneaking At Night * Masterpiece Season 2 * Friday the 13th * Surprise * The Rise of the Flightless * Treasure Map * Blueprints * Double Conflict * Hide and Seek * Diamond * Acknowledgment [[Season 3|'Season 3']] * Fifty Bucks * Whatever Happened to Victor Virus? Film * CartoonMania: The Movie Comic Strips * Virus Appreciation Day * After the Party * Friday the 13th (comic) * Thinner * Frame * Overprotective * Why Do You Love Him? * Virus Sneeze * You Need A Break * Thanksgiving * Photo * Christmas Tree * Admit It * Valentine's Day * Pi Day * Same Day * Earth Day (pictured) * 4th of July * What Day is It? * Fire * Talk Like a Pirate Day * Heads Up * Hug a Sheep Day * Happy Halloween * What Do You Want? * Wrong Holiday * New Year's Resolutions Comic Books * The Golden Painting! Trivia * Matthew shares the same birthday as the creator of the series, October 31st. This was revealed in "Handle With Scare". * Matthew appears in every episode except "''Get Your Shinebox''", "''Firework''", "[[Happy Valentine's Day!|''Happy Valentine's Day!]]" and "[[Glue|''Glue]]". * Matthew was depicted with no ears up until "I'm All Ears", however he his again depicted with no ears in "Poor Direction Sense", "I Am Happy" and "Sneaking At Night", this is because these episodes were produced before "I'm All Ears". * Matthew has 492 self-portraits located all around his house. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human characters